


Inebriated

by lesbianbackflips



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Do i feel bad about that, Drunkeness, High School AU, I made jj and asshole cuz he is one, I'm tired, M/M, a real prick, i didn't really stick to canon ages, i don't know if i'll do smut, i just cant think of any more, no i dont cuz i need a bad guy int his, sue me, there are more characters - Freeform, this is gonna stay mature????, yuuri is an awkward junior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbackflips/pseuds/lesbianbackflips
Summary: When two people; destined to be together; collide, theres a sort of spark. A fire. Yuuri and Victor find their spark for each other at a high school party but Yuuri doesn't remember it at all. Was it love or lust? Romance or yearning?





	

**Author's Note:**

> if there are mistakes pls let me know no one really edits my work i sorta write then read over it and make a few changes.  
> I hope to update soon but I don't know if I'll get the chance

Chapter One

The day started like any other does, with the birds chirping cheerfully in the morning and the soft orange sunsets shining on the trees at the end. Except for two people, it didn't end just like that. It ended with soft drunken kisses and sloppy touches. It ended with some Russian freshman pushing them into the closet for a stupid game of 7 minutes in heaven, even if said Russian hated the two. It ended with hushed gasps and quiet moans. Though they only had seven minutes, it felt like forever to them, their kisses making all the time worth it.

When two people destined to be together collide, theres a sort of spark. A fire. With those two, it was that moment they locked eyes when Victor drew Yuuri's name out of that hat. There was a fire that erupted in the both of them, something totally new and foreign to both of the boys. Was it love or lust? Romance or yearning? Neither knew if this would last or if they'd remember this in the morning. To Victor, he felt this was something he wanted to keep, a feeling he wanted to always be there. To Yuuri, this was a stroke of luck, finally getting to kiss the person he's idolized for years. Both wanted it to last and it could, if one person didn't forget....  
__________________________________________________________  
Dew rolled off leaves as Yuuri ran out of his house, his jacket hanging off his shoulder. He was late for school again, and if he missed the homeroom bell this time he'd be stuck in detention. It didn't help that his head still felt the dull throb of his wild night on Friday, his memory blank from that night. He remembered his friend Phichit had practically dragged him inside to that party. He was anxious since he had never been to a party before, and he drank to try to hide it. After the seventh jello shot, he totally blacked out. His face burned thinking of all the stupid stuff he might have done. He didn't find anything on Phichit's instagram concerning the party, but that didn't mean there weren't photos.  
__________________________________________________________  
“Detention? I promised my mom I'd help her out today! Sir, I really can't afford a detentio-”

“Well, Katsuki, you should have thought about that before you were late for the tenth time this month.” The principle had a firm gaze that made Yuuri wanna throw up. He never really knew why. “I have to give you one. When people make mistakes, they get punished for it, Katsuki. That's life.”

Yuuri didn't like this at all. First, he had to call his mom to tell her he couldn't be at the bar to help her out tonight. As he had went to dial her number on his cell, he accidentally bumped shoulders with someone.

“I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attentio-” He looked up and saw him. Victor Nikiforov, the person Yuuri had idolized and crushed on for years. He blushed, almost dropping his phone.

“Oh, are you okay little piggy? Be careful when you walk, you might bump into a wall.” Victor smiled, holding onto Yuuri's hand to make sure he didn't drop his phone. “Did you get a detention?” Yuuri nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. Victor pursed his lips. “Well, I'll see you there. You're serving it tonight, right?”

Yuuri nodded again, his face heating up even more. He was holding a conversation with a man so beautiful it had made Yuuri cry. “I've been late too many times, so I 'have to pay for my actions.' At least, that's what the principle says.”

“Don't mind him, he's just doing his job. I'll see you after school, little piggy.” Victor patted his head, walking off.

Yuuri could feel his almost beat out of his chest, his face red because of the Russian man that had just walked away. As he walked to homeroom, he kept thinking about him. Why was he so nice to him? Why was he so close? Where did that nickname come from? All of these thought swarmed in his head, making him almost dizzy. Too bad he forgot Friday night....  
__________________________________________________________  
Victor was a simple man. He simply wanted to do well in school. He was on all the sports teams, was top of his class, and was a member of nearly every major club in school. He wasn't very interested in romance, but he had definitely tried to be. He'd dated both boys and girls, not really finding interest in either. No one made him feel that spark he yearned for. That is, not until a certain little piggy came into his life on a Friday night....  
He had been sitting on the couch with a few of his friends; Chris, JJ, and his cousin Yuri. Usually freshmen weren't invited to parties, but Victor had insisted on Yuri joining. Of course, Chris had suggested Seven minutes in heaven, insisting it was a way for people to “relive their childhoods.” Victor knew it was a way for the blond to kiss the skittish sophomores.

As people kept going in and out of the closet, Victor yawned. He really wasn't amused by this. What was funny was when Yuri pulled Otabek's name out of the hat. The two were good friends, but Yuri was blushing like crazy. It was probably because he had a big ole crush on Otabek. He watched his cousin go into the closet with Otabek when something- more like someone- fell into his lap. Its was Yuuri Katsuki. Someone Victor would never expect to see drunk and half naked.  
That night would be very interesting.  
__________________________________________________________  
“You're late again, huh?” Phichit grinned, teasing Yuuri. Homeroom was just a little time before the classes that gave students the chance to do any homework they didn't do the night before. Most used it to play of their phones and talk, save for the few “good students.” “How's the hangover? You went hard at the party Friday and the text I got from you on Sunday was just 'fuck alcohol'.” Their little group laughed, Yuuri blushing like a tomato.

“I'm just glad I don't remember that night. Did I do anything embarrassing?” Yuuri glanced to the side, trying to hide his shame.

Phichit looked surprised, leaning in closer. “You mean you don't remember anything? Not even a little detail?”

Sighing, Yuuri nodded. “I remember you dragging me there and then I remember having a couple jello shots...maybe a couple of chips....But thats all I remember.”

Yuuko, who had been half-assing her math homework, was baffled. “So you don't remember anything? Not a thing?”

“No, why? Is there something I was supposed to remember?” Now he was worried. Did something happen? Did he embarrass himself?

Phichit shook his head and unlocked his phone. “No, you're fine. It's just a bit surprising. I know you drank a lot, but I didn't think you drank so much that you forgot everything.” He pulled up a selfie he had taken with Yuuri, holding it out to show him. “You had taken off that stupid belt you wore and put it on your head.”

Blushing like mad, Yuuri looked at the picture, trying not to look at himself but other things in the picture. He noticed a slight bit of silver hair in the corner. “Who is that? It looks very familiar...”

“That's Victor! He was having a good time at the party. Honestly, you've liked him for years Yuuri. I can't believe you didn't realize it was him.” Phichit pulled up another photo of him and Victor, showing it to Yuuri.

“I bumped into him in the hallway coming here. He was...” He trailed off, thinking about this morning. He felt his face heat up again, remembering that they had spoken. “He said he'd see me in detention. Did he get a detention too?”

Phichit looked at Yuuri in disbelief. “Victor Nikiforov has a detention? I don't believe it! How did this juicy bit of gossip slip through my hands?” He quickly went onto his social media apps and tried to catch up.

“I don't think he'd have a detention. He's a star student. He's probably just gonna hang around the detention room like Leo does to catch up on school work.” Takeshi, one of Yuuri's friends, put his pencil down and joined in. “He could have said that to get your hopes up. Every one knows you like him anyways. It'd be impossible for him not to hear about it.”

“There's nothing! No one has posted anything about Victor having a detention. Are you sure you heard right, Yuuri?” Phichit locked his phone, sighing, looking at Yuuri with curious eyes.

Yuuri nodded, speaking quietly, “He said he'd see me in detention. That means he has one, right?”

“Maybe he hasn't gotten it yet...” Yuuko said, tapping her finger against her lips. “What if he plans on doing something today that'll get him one?”  
__________________________________________________________  
“Did you see that kid Plisetsky? He's a real hottie. Maybe I'll try to take a bite outta him!” JJ really didn't know how to shut up in a locker room. Victor was getting his gym clothes on, over hearing the conversation JJ was having with a bunch of other senior guys.

“Come on, JJ. You got the hottest girl in school! You don't need to hit on freshmen anymore.” one said, making them all laugh.

“I know, but she's been with other guys. Why don't I just have my fun with that Yuri kid and move on? Won't hurt nobody. He'll be blessed, having sex with me!” Again, more laughter. Victor finished getting his clothes on, obviously pissed off about the conversation happening just a few feet away from him.

“Hey JJ, won't your girl get pissed? I heard she tried to shove the last guy who cheated on her out of a moving car.”  
JJ laughed, flashing a charming smile. “Yuri Plisetsky is just a small play thing. She'll never find out.”

Okay, that was it. Victor stormed over to JJ, overcome with rage. “Hey JJ!” He yelled, getting his attention. Next thing you know, Victor is punching the shit out of him as the gym teacher is trying to pull him off JJ. That guy deserved it anyways.  
__________________________________________________________  
“I don't know what's gotten into you Victor! You're a star student, one of the best to come through this school in a long time. This isn't like you. You could get in real trouble for this!”

Victor sat in the principle's office, his arms crossed as he looked calmly at the principle. “Sir, with all due respect, he insulted my cousin, Yuri. I couldn't just let him do that. I really do apologize, sir. It won't happen again.” He spoke with respect, knowing it'd be hard to weasel out of this.

The principle sighed, shaking his head. “I have to at least punish you,” He started, “I'll give you a detention for now, but if Jean wants more, I'll have no right to say no. You probably broke his nose.”

Of course, he had been looking for an excuse to get in that detention room all day. He just so happened to get set off by JJ. He didn't mean to punch him so hard, but everyone knew he deserved it. One thing ran through his mind at the moment: Yuuri Katsuki.  
__________________________________________________________  
Victor didn't look at this like a punishment. He knew the teacher running detention didn't really care what anyone did, he sorta just sat at his desk and read his book for the 4 hours he was there.

He looked at it as a chance to see Yuuri. What his little piggy didn't realize was that he had made quiet and impression on the Russian that night. With the little lap dance and the time in the closet. More on that later though. As Victor walked to his next class, his mind raced with thoughts of the young blushing boy. He was in the same year as him, and has been in many of his classes since they were in grade school. He had noticed him for years, remembering him as a very fat kid who cried a lot when Takeshi teased him. He knew all of Yuuri's friends and had been eying them for years. He had never really had the guts to talk t them when he was younger, so he never became friends with any of them, except for Phichit.

“Did you hear Victor punched JJ? I heard it was over JJ's new girlfriend. Is Victor jealous?” A group of freshmen were whisper as he passed by, the comments not going unnoticed. “I heard he was secretly dating Isabella and JJ found out and confronted Victor!”

“I heard Victor used to hit her! Were they really dating?”

“No no, I heard it was over Victor's cousin, Yuri. Apparently, JJ was talking about trying to sleep with him!”

“No way!”  
__________________________________________________________  
Yuuri couldn't believe his ears. People were actually dense enough to spread false rumors like that? Phichit was one of his best friends, so he was able to get the right information. Victor had punched JJ because JJ wanted to fool around with Yuri Plisetsky. The kid was feared by almost all for his rowdy and crude attitude. Yuuri had bumped into him once in the hallways and it wasn't pretty.

“So Victor got a detention. He punched JJ and all he got was a detention?” Guang-Hong looked at his phone in disbelief, Leo nodding. “How does he get away with something like that?”

Yuuri shrugged, poking his lunch with his spork. “He's a top student. This school isn't just gonna throw away one of their best students just because of a small fight.”

“But Yuuri, it wasn't a small fight. JJ's nose is broken. I can't believe you like that guy,” Leo spoke, his arm around Guang-Hong.

Yuuri blushed, shaking his head. “I don't like him! I just...think he's really cool...” Yeah, that was a lie. He had a big ole crush on Victor Nikiforov.

Guang-Hong almost spit his milk out. “Yuuri, I've known you for years. You love Victor. You used to have a blurry picture of him as your phone background. Don't try to hide it.”

“The whole school knows,” Leo stated, leaning his head on Guang-Hong's shoulder now. They were a cute couple. Though they tried to hide it, everyone knew that they've been dating since 8th grade.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, taking a bite of gross cafeteria mashed potato. “Not the whole school. Just most of it. Not everyone is as into social media like you guys are. And-” he pointed his spork at the two “-he doesn't know. That's what matters.”  
__________________________________________________________  
Oh, Victor knew. How could he not when Phichit was in three of his classes. That guy was a walking gossip machine. If there was any news, he knew it. All Victor had to do was ask and the guy was gushing. All about the phone background, the little doodles in his notebooks, the secret valentine he had sent one year. Victor found it all too cute. He really liked Yuuri Katsuki and today, during detention, he was going to talk to him. He was sure of it.  
__________________________________________________________  
By the time the day ended, the school was buzzing with news about Victor getting a detention. It wasn't that big of a deal. So he had to sit in a room for a couple of hours. Big deal. Of course, that's what he thought until he walked into that room and saw Yuuri sitting at a desk, his eyes glued to a book. At least, they were until he heard people talking about Victor. He saw him look up, their eyes making contact before the other blushed and looked down at his book again.

He was going to do this. It couldn't be that hard. All he had to do was go up to him and-

“Hey Victor, come sit with me.” Oh great. It was Chris. He looked back at Yuuri, biting his lip and walking towards Chris. Well, this wasn't what he had planned.  
__________________________________________________________  
Yuuri had been reading up about...What was it again? He wasn't focused on his book so much as he was focused on when Victor would get there. It would be four hours of sneaking looks of the person he had the biggest crush on. He heard people chattering about Victor, which got his attention. Was Victor in the room?

He looked up and he saw him standing there, wearing a letterman jacket and walking towards him. They made eyes contact, didn't they? He stared for a little bit but then realized they were looking at each other and blushed, looking back at his book.

This was going to be a long four hours.


End file.
